


Honest Love

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Some angst, Stargazing, adorababies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is the god of honesty, but he's keeping a secret from his best friend. It's so hard not to just burst out with his feelings, so how will Yamaguchi deal with his feelings for Tsukishima?<br/>Prequel/sequel to A Bet for Love (which is a kagehina). This is a short story of how these two got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasumineyams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasumineyams/gifts).



> This is for yasumineyams. She asked for a fanfic on how tsukkiyama got together in my fanfiction, A Bet for Love. Sooo, Happy Late Birthday to you!!! Hope you like it!!! :D

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been friends for decades, ever since they were very young gods that were just starting to learn about their powers. Yamaguchi was the god of honesty, always telling the truth yet being fair to everyone he met. Everyone trusted him and respected his opinions on matters, even if sometimes what he said was not exactly what they wanted to hear. Everyone believed that Yamaguchi was there to make them all better versions of themselves.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was the god of deceit. He was snide and arrogant and often looked down on people who he thought were lesser than he was. He lied about almost everything, and never felt sorry about it. For the better part of his youth, he had no friends. Nobody wanted to be around him when all he spouted was basically lies. That was until one day, the god came across another young god being bullied. Tsukishima recognized the smaller god immediately as the god of honesty. He had never talked to him and wasn’t very keen on doing so, either, but he thought it was rather callous of three other gods to bully him just because he couldn’t lie to them. If they wanted someone to lie to them, then they should’ve just come to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima strode up, taking in the scene. The god of honesty was on the ground with cuts all over him, a bloody nose, and tears streaming down his face. The three bullies were standing around him yelling insults at him that he was rude and annoying.

When the gods noticed him, Tsukishima just smirked at them. “How lame. It takes three of you to beat up one god?”

One of the gods clenched his fists up and looked like he was about to march over there and also beat up Tsukishima until a second god grabbed his arm and hissed, “Wait, that’s Tsukishima. You don’t want him mad at you.”

The third added, “Yeah, I heard the only god worse than him is Kageyama.”

The first scowled at him and then turned, “Let’s go.” Of course they all made sure to bump into the small god that was still on the ground.

When they were out of sight, the god of honesty sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. “I wasn’t doing it for you. It’s just stupid that it takes three of them to beat up you.” 

He promptly turned and started to leave, but he heard somebody scrambling up and hurrying after him. “Wait!” the god yelled after him, catching up. Tsukishima looked down at the god from the corner of his eyes, not even bothering to turn his head. Tsukishima was a good deal taller than the other god, who had messy brown hair and a face smattered with freckles. “I-I’m Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima kept walking on, hoping that the god would stop following him. Instead, the boy kept up with his fast strides. “You know, it’s customary for you to introduce yourself after I just did,” he commented.

“Tsukishima,” the taller god grunted, stopping suddenly and causing Yamaguchi to run right into his back. “Look, I’m going somewhere. . .” he trailed off, hoping that Yamaguchi would get the point. He really wasn’t going anywhere, but he didn’t want this god clinging to him.

“Where? I can come with you,” Yamaguchi responded, moving to the taller god’s side. 

“The bakery,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side. “But the bakery is closed on Wednesdays.”

Tsukishima blinked. Nobody had ever not fallen for his lies before. Sure, after a bit they would realize what a fool they had been and then got angry at him, but nobody had   
ever outright not believed him before. “I meant the candy store. I got confused.”

“But they’re remodeling and are also closed,” Yamaguchi stated. Tsukishima huffed in aggravation and just started to walk again. This god was really starting to get on his nerves. “You know, if you don’t want to be around me, you could just say so.” This caused Tsukishima to stop and turn around and actually look at the god. “It’s not so bad to tell the truth sometimes, you know.” Then he smiled up at him, with his face still bloody and everything. 

Tsukishima felt his face get warm and he spun back around. “Whatever. Let’s just go get your face washed off.”

Tsukishima missed Yamaguchi beaming at him and then running after him to keep up. But that was how the most unlikely of gods became friends.

***

Years later and they were the best of friends, not that anyone would notice just by glancing at them. Tsukishima just usually did his own thing and Yamaguchi followed him. The god of deceit finally had a friend though and he was happy about that. He would definitely never tell anyone that, but he got the feeling that Yamaguchi knew anyway. They went through a lot of things together and nothing broke apart their friendship. That was, until Yamaguchi started to act strange.

Yamaguchi took a deep breathe, staring at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. “Don’t let him know, don’t let him know, don’t let him know.” He repeated his new mantra as he got ready to go meet Tsukishima. They were going to hang out, like they did every day. It should’ve been completely normal, except for the fact that Yamaguchi had begun to acquire feelings for his friend that were not at all like what he should have for a comrade. Instead, he wanted to hold Tsukishima’s hand, and hug him, and even kiss him. Yamaguchi always blushed at that thought and would hide his face behind his hands. He couldn’t believe that he was having those kinds of thoughts about his friend! They had been friends for forever! He couldn’t betray his trust like that! Yamaguchi was the only person that Tsukishima trusted, and if he couldn’t even trust him, then who could Tsukishima trust?

Of course, it was killing Yamaguchi inside to not tell him. It went against everything in his nature. He was the freaking god of honesty, and he was lying to his best friend by omission. It was so hard to not just blurt out his feelings every time he saw the tall god. But he somehow kept it bottled up inside. The mantra definitely helped. 

When he was ready, he left his house and went to their daily meeting spot. Tsukishima was already leaning against the stone wall when Yamaguchi walked up. Yamaguchi spotted him before Tsukishima did, so he had total access to stare at the tall god. Tsukishima was so beautiful, even if nobody else saw it. He was tall and lean and had sandy hair and pretty gold eyes framed by his glasses. And the way he was leaning against the wall was positively sinful! How could he look so attractive doing that? Yamaguchi kept his blush down and started to scream the mantra in his head as he neared Tsukishima.

“H-Hey, Tsukki! How are y-you?” Yamaguchi practically died when he heard himself stuttering. Tsukishima was totally going to know what was wrong with him and be disgusted and then he would never want to talk to him again and Yamaguchi was going to live the rest of his life alone in shame. Yamaguchi blinked, stopping his melodramatic thoughts.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his nervous stuttering, but just figured Yamaguchi was being his weird self again. “I’m peachy,” he drawled, standing up to his full height. “So, what did you want to do today?”

“Um, how about the library?” Yamaguchi suggested, knowing how much Tsukishima enjoyed going there. The tall god could spend hours holed up with the books, and honestly, Yamaguchi could spend hours just staring at him on the sly, so it was a win-win scenario. 

“Okay, let’s go then,” Tsukishima said, turning and heading towards the library. Yamaguchi caught up to him and they walked quietly side-by-side. Tsukishima kept glancing down at Yamaguchi, but the smaller god never said anything. Usually, he was way more talkative than this. He couldn’t help himself. He always had to say what was on his mind, but recently, he was silent. He always looked like he was deep in thought. 

They got to the library and picked out some books, then went to sit down. Yamaguchi sat right across from Tsukishima and immediately started to read, trying not to get distracted by how long and thin Tsukishima’s fingers were. Or how they gracefully turned the pages of the book. Or how his golden eyes would skim the words thoughtfully. Or how they would glance up and stare at him.

Wait.

What?

Yamaguchi startled when he realized that he had been staring and that he had been caught doing so. He squeaked and went back to staring at his book, not even bothering to read it. His mind was too busy going a million miles a minute. The object of his affections had just caught him staring at him with doe eyes! How could he let that happen! He was supposed to keep this a secret! There was no way that he could let his best friend know that he was completely smitten with him!

Tsukishima sighed and closed his book, watching as Yamaguchi hid behind his. Something was definitely up with him. “Yamaguchi, do you have anything that you want to tell me?” He waited for the truth to come spilling out, like it always did. Instead, Yamaguchi just yelped out a ‘no’ and continued to stare resolutely at his book. Tsukishima frowned and leaned his chin on his hand. “Oh, really?”

“R-really,” Yamaguchi stammered, clenching his fists around the book and bringing it up to cover his face.

“Hmm,” Tsukishima hummed. “Is that an interesting book?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi said, confused by the change of subject. “Um, yes, it is.”

Tsukishima grinned at him, nearly causing his heart to stop. “You do know that it’s upside-down, right?”

Yamaguchi’s face became completely red as he lowered his face even farther, not even glancing at Tsukishima any more. “That’s how I like to read it!” he exclaimed.

Tsukishima watched him for a few more minutes, but Yamaguchi never looked away from the book. Tsukishima was slightly concerned. He had never known Yamaguchi to not tell him the truth before. Maybe something serious was up with him. He didn’t know how to approach the subject though. He wasn’t good with people, not even his only friend. He still didn’t know why they were friends. He lied all the time, even to Yamaguchi. It amazed him that the smaller god was best friends with him.

Little did the two know that a young god had been watching the whole exchange and knew exactly what was happening.

***

“So, Tsukishima, huh?” Hinata asked, lolling around on the grass.

“What about him,” Yamaguchi asked, glancing down at his orange-haired friend. Tsukishima said that he had an important meeting, so Hinata had jumped at the chance to spend time with Yamaguchi. The two had decided to go to the park, and after running around for a while, the two ended up taking a break under a large tree.

“You love him,” Hinata stated, rolling onto his stomach and propping up on his elbows so that he could look at Yamaguchi in the eyes.

“I do not!” Yamaguchi refuted fiercely. He couldn’t let anyone know about his feelings. How did Hinata even know?!

Hinata snorted. “Please, remember who you’re talking to. I’m the god of love, remember? I can tell when somebody is in love.” The tiny god scooted forward until he was almost right in Yamaguchi’s face. “So, how did you fall in love with Mr. Grumpy Pants?”

“He is not grumpy,” Yamaguchi said, and when Hinata raised an incredulous eyebrow, Yamaguchi mumbled, “Well, he’s not grumpy all the time.”

“Well, I’ve only ever seen him be grumpy and annoying. I don’t know why you’re in love with him.”

“He’s. . .cool,” Yamaguchi breathed, grabbing some grass and fiddling with it.

“Cool?” Hinata repeated, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah. I’ve thought he was cool ever since I met him. He saved me from being beat up. He came over to us and stood their fiercely. He’s so tall and beautiful,” Yamaguchi sighed dreamily. Hinata raised an eyebrow, wondering how much of that was actually true and how much of that had been changed due to Yamaguchi’s feelings. “And he’s kind. Nobody knows it, he doesn’t even know it. But I do.”

“I’ll believe you,” Hinata said, not wanting to get into that argument. “How about I help you two get together?”

“WHAT?!” Yamaguchi yelled, waving his hands in front of his face. “No! I don’t want you to help me!”

“What? Why not?” Hinata exclaimed, pouting. He sat up and crossed his arms petulantly. 

“I don’t want him to know,” Yamaguchi said, defeated.

“You don’t want him to know that you love him?” Hinata asked, scooting closer to him. Yamaguchi shook his head. “But, why not? You could be so happy with him.”

“Yeah, but what do I do when he rejects me and never talks to me again?” Yamaguchi said, hunching over into a ball. He felt Hinata put a hand on his back and rub it soothingly. 

“Who says he’s going to reject you?”

“I do. There’s no way that he could like me. He’s stunning and I’m just me. He’s strong and I’m. . . just me. And we’re both guys!” 

“I’ll have you know that gender has nothing to do with love,” Hinata explained, bopping him playfully on the head. “Don’t you think I would know that? I see thousands of people fall in love, and some of them don’t seem to care about gender. They’re just happy to be with the person that they’re in love with.”

Yamaguchi sniffled, “Really?”

“Of course!” Hinata exclaimed. He paused for a second, and then continued. “Are you sure that you don’t want my help? I can’t ask him how he feels about you or anything?”

Yamaguchi shook his head fervently. “No. It’s fine like this.”

Hinata bit his lip, sad that his friend was like this. He could be so happy if he just let himself be loved. But he was too scared. Hinata decided to ignore Yamaguchi’s words and help the two get together. He would just have to be super subtle about it. He could be subtle.

***

“TSUKISHIMAAAA!” Hinata screamed, chasing after the taller god. He saw the god visibly sigh and slowly turn around.

“What do you want, shorty?” the god of deceit asked.

“I’m not THAT short!” Hinata yelled, offended, and standing up to his full height. Tsukishima just smirked down at him and made a show of leaning his arm on the smaller god’s head. Hinata glared up at him and made to kick him in the shin, but Tsukishima was faster and held Hinata away from him at his arm’s distance.

“Tell me what you want and then leave me alone.”

“Fine! I was going to watch the meteor shower tonight with Yamaguchi but I can’t make it,” Hinata said, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips. “He was disappointed that I couldn’t make it, but he really wants to go.”

“And?” Tsukishima asked when Hinata stopped talking.

“Ugh, you’re hopeless!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically. “You should take him instead, stupid!”

“And why would I do a favor for you?” Tsukishima asked, deciding to ignore the insult for the moment.

“You’re not doing it for me, you’re doing it for Yamaguchi. You’re his friend, right?” Hinata asked. He saw the moment when Tsukishima paused and actually considered it. Interesting. 

Tsukishima turned away, “Fine. Tell him to meet at our usual spot then.”

“No, he’ll be waiting in the field on the north side of town,” Hinata said. “I already set up the telescope.”

“Why did you set up a telescope when you won’t even be there?” Tsukishima asked, turning back to face him. 

Hinata looked away, cursing himself. He couldn’t believe that he had let that slip. “N-no reason.”

“I know that you’re lying,” Tsukishima said.

Hinata bit his lip, then decided to give him a hint. It was his job after all to get them together, even if he had to guide them by the freaking hand. He walked up to Tsukishima and threw a finger in his face. “Fine! Just think of why I came to talk to you, over anyone else. And then you’ll have your reason!” With that, Hinata spun around and hurried away, hoping that Yamaguchi wouldn’t be mad at him later.

***

Yamaguchi had been disappointed when Hinata said that he couldn’t meet up with him to see the meteor shower. The god of love had seemed so excited about it, making sure that it would be just the two of them to see it. He said that they needed friendly bonding time. It seemed weird and out of character for Hinata to cancel on him. But, Yamaguchi still wanted to see the shower. He was adjusting Hinata’s telescope that the boy had kindly left him. He had set out his own blankets and snacks and was getting ready to view the stars.

He was just getting settled on the blankets when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned, grin already on his face. Hinata had showed up! 

“Hinata!” he beamed, spinning to face his friend. Instead, he was faced with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi’s smile fell when he realized what Hinata had done. He would speak to him later about it. He couldn’t believe that Hinata had set up this super romantic event for them. What was he thinking?! Now Yamaguchi was going to suffer the whole night!

“Sorry, shorty couldn’t make it. It’s just me,” Tsukishima replied sarcastically, not missing the way Yamaguchi’s face fell when he saw that it was him. He was wondering if his suspicions were even right about what Hinata had said. “Can I sit down?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and scooted over, leaving room for the taller god. After Tsukishima had gotten settled, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but sneak glances at him. Why was he so beautiful? Why was he so amazing? And why was he so unattainable? 

“Yamaguchi, it’s starting,” Tsukishima said, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head back so he could watch the stars. Yamaguchi took in this sight, feeling his heart beat quicken. He tore his gaze away and forced himself to look up. Once he saw the meteors, his worried thoughts began to fade. 

“Oooh, wooow!” he exclaimed, pointing at some as they shot across the sky. The stars flew across, leaving bright trails behind them. Yamaguchi watched them in wonder and in awe, grinning up at the night sky. “There are so many of them!”

Unbeknownst to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was watching him. He had liked Yamaguchi for a while now, but he never knew how Yamaguchi felt for him. Who could ever love somebody who could only lie? And surely, as the god of honesty, Yamaguchi wouldn’t be able to keep his feelings to himself. Yamaguchi had never said anything about liking anyone, ever. So, Tsukishima had kept quiet about it for years. But, seeing Yamaguchi like this was hard. Yamaguchi was laughing and smiling up at the stars. His eyes shone with the star’s light. And his freckles reminded him of the dusting of stars across the sky. Tsukishima felt his heart clench painfully. He raised his hand, and then let it fall. He looked back up at the sky, cursing himself. Why couldn’t he do anything? His mind wandered and he thought about the conversation with Hinata. What he said had given him hope. Maybe. . . maybe he could let himself have that hope?

Tsukishima scooted closer to Yamaguchi. “Are you cold?” he asked, pleading in his mind that Yamaguchi would say yes. 

Yamaguchi turned to him with wide eyes, heart pounding. He didn’t know what possessed him and made him nod his head slowly. His face was painted red as Tsukishima put an arm around him and held him close to his body. C-could Tsukishima feel how fast his heart was beating? Could he tell how warm his face was?

Yamaguchi was suffering in his own thoughts, unaware that Tsukishima was in a similar state. Was he holding Yamaguchi too tightly? Or too loosely? He didn’t want to seem creepy, but he also didn’t want Yamaguchi to think that he didn’t care about him.

“D-do you l-like the stars, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, trying to dispel the silence.

Tsukishima decided to go with it, no matter what the outcome. He gently grabbed Yamaguchi’s chin and tilted his face up to meet his. “I do. They remind me of your freckles.”   
Tsukishima watched in amazement as Yamaguchi’s face flared red and his eyes started to go out of focus.

Yamaguchi laughed weakly. “Don’t say things like that, Tsukki.”

“Why not?”

“B-b-b-because-” Yamaguchi stopped, not able to get the rest out. He pushed Tsukishima away and put some distance in-between them. In his mind, he was busy saying his mantra. Don’t let him know, don’t let him know, don’t let him know!!!

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said sternly. “What is wrong? You haven’t been yourself for the past few weeks. What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me what’s wrong!” Tsukishima’s voice becoming agitated.

“There’s nothing wrong!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his voice shaking and becoming panicky. 

“I know when you’re lying to me!” Tsukishima yelled, grabbing onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Stop lying to me!”

Tears filled Yamaguchi’s eyes as he saw the hurt and fear in Tsukishima’s face. He had to tell him, even if it hurt Yamaguchi. He couldn’t keep something like this from his friend any longer. “I-I. . . love you,” he said softly, hanging his head low. “I’m in love with you.” Yamaguchi made a startled squeak when he felt arms wrap around him tightly. “T-Tsukki?”

“I love you, too,” Tsukishima grumbled into his shoulder, tightening his hold.

“No lying?” Yamaguchi asked, hands grasping onto the back of Tsukishima’s shirt.

“No lying,” Tsukishima replied. 

Yamaguchi laughed, pulling away to wipe tears away. “I’m so happy! I’m so happy, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima felt his heart explode at the amount of cuteness and leaned forward, capturing Yamaguchi’s lips with his own. Yamaguchi stilled when he felt something soft press against his lips. His eyes widened when he saw Tsukishima’s face near his, eyes scrunched up in concentration behind his glasses. Yamaguchi smiled gently at that and shut his eyes too, kissing the tall god back. 

After a bit, they pulled back. “Are you happy, too?” Yamaguchi asked, running his hands through Tsukishima’s blond hair. The god’s answering nod made Yamaguchi beam.

***

“Wow, that was a super lame story,” Kageyama drawled, leaning back against a tree. The four gods were having a picnic and Yamaguchi had decided to tell the story of how he and Tsukishima had gotten together.

“Oh, yeah? At least I didn’t almost destroy the whole world with my temper tantrum,” Tsukishima smirked.

“Haaah? You wanna say that again?!” the god of aggression exclaimed, getting ready to jump up and fight.

Hinata latched onto his wrist and pulled him back down, “Oh no you don’t. We’re going to have a nice picnic with no fights.” Kageyama grumbled but settled back down by Hinata. The tiny god of love cuddled close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“We both picked well, didn’t we?” Yamaguchi said, patting Tsukishima affectionately on the cheek. The two smaller gods cooed affectionate words over their lovers while the two taller gods sat there, flustered and blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, they're so cute. This is my first tsukkiyama. Don't know how I did. I think it's cute, but I'm biased. lol. If anyone wants something, let me know and I'll try to write it! I'll probably only be good at kagehina, daisuga, and tsukkiyama though. And you gotta be prepared to work with me!! I need to know what you waaaant! I do have an idea for my next two, but after that, I'm up for whatever!!! Or if you wanna help me with the next two (omegaverse!!! ahhh), I always get writer's block and could use ideas! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos and Comments are sooooo much appreciated!!! And Happy New Year to everyone!!!! :D :D :D Thank you for reading my fanfics for this year!!! <3


End file.
